No One was Willing
by Cucco of Time
Summary: Well, this is loosely Zelda-related. Related to the prologue legend in tWW, to be specific. This story is pretty intense, so it's not for those sensitive to morbidness...


The Legend speaks of the return of a Beast that ravaged the beautiful land. The people waited for the Hero to save them, but the Hero did not appear, and the people were all but annihilated. But I present to you, dear Reader, a different manner in which these things truly occurred...

**No One was Willing**

Viktur loved his brother. They would play in the fields chasing octoroks and gliding on cuccos; living a free and innocent life. Viktur admired his brother Botri. Botri was strong and brave; he stood by what he held to be right with a will of iron. He was never afraid to look foolish, and he always did what he thought best without hesitance or doubt. Viktur wished he had the strength and bravery of his big brother; he was Viktur's role-model. His favorite thing that Botri would often say was that the good guys always win. They lived life together in happiness until that fateful day...

One day, six people returned from the seaside with looks of comfort on their faces. They told of a Way of Freedom they had learned; a new way of looking at life. Botri listened in awe of how the people said their new life would be: new, and happier than ever before, gaining what they never thought possible. But Viktur was bored; he wanted to go look for Gorons to play with in the hills.

"Come on Botri, let's go." Viktur persisted.

"Wait Viktur, do you hear what they're saying?" Botri responded.

"Something about being more happy? We're already happy; let's go." said Viktur.

"But Viktur, this is profound. They're saying they've learned stuff about the meaning of life!"

Viktur finally gave up and waited quietly. He didn't like being there. Those six people somehow bothered him; he wasn't sure why. Afterward life went on pretty much the same as before. But Botri always seemed a little distracted...

Gradually, more and more people went to the seaside. They always went in groups of six and returned in six days. Viktur thought people seemed a little more busy these days. They also seemed a little more irritable and negative.

"This must be because everyone is so anxious to visit the seaside. I'm sure they'll act normal again when everyone has had their turn."

But things only got worse. People began to quarrel about who would go next.

"Why can't they just all go at once?" Viktur wondered.

As far as he knew, the people who had already gone were happy, but he didn't see them as much because they were living in high-up houses they had somehow managed to acquire...Time passed and Viktur waited for things to go back to normal.

Things didn't go back to normal. Now there were rich and poor. And soon the rich became richer and the poor became poorer. Everyone was trying to make their life better by following the way they had learned by the seaside, but this just made everyone else's life worse. As time went on people cared less and less about each other and became more and more corrupt. Viktur knew this was a major problem and knew that some evil must be at the heart of this. Eventually the poor people resorted to violence. The rich had taken everything. People started being killed. Viktur was horrified. He hoped that the Hero of legend would come and defeat whatever evil was causing this. He desperately waited, hoping with every tear and prayer, that that one would be the one that makes the Hero finally come...

But he didn't come. The corpses littered the streets. The growing number of poor were starving to death; being eaten alive by maggots, while the mansions were torn down to be replaced by palaces. Viktur cried out to the heavens asking how these horrors had been allowed to happen. He decided that since the Hero wouldn't come it was all up to him. But he was so weak...

He knew what he would do: he would turn to Botri for help! Botri was strong and smart and brave. He would help Viktur, and together they would save the day!...But Botri seemed to be missing. Viktur searched and searched, but Botri was nowhere to be found...

This was it. The world was on his shoulder. His alone. He knew what he must do. He went up to the mansion to speak with the rich aristocrats, but the guards wouldn't let him in.

"If only Botri were here" Viktur thought, "He could convince the guards to let us in..."

So he stood in front of the palaces and began to speak.

"This has to stop! We need to help our brothers and sisters! They're crying out to you! You don't need these palaces, you need to give, or everyone and everything will die! We used to be a happy people; sharing, giving, loving. Now we are divided between rotting sufferers and lonely treasure-hoarders! Stop this selfishness, and stop it now! Give up your wealth! Give it up for the lives of your family! You need to turn from your ways and stop this evil by sacrificing your goods, wealth, luxury, and even your happiness if that's what it takes!"

At that moment Viktur saw someone approaching. Maybe one of the rich people had listened to what he was saying...But it wasn't a palace-owner, it was Botri!

"Botri! It's finally you! I've been looking all over for you!"

As Botri approached Viktur looked into his eyes and was inspired by that calm, painless face his brother showed. A great peace and joy soothed Viktur. His brother whom he loved so much would comfort him.

"Oh, Botri, I love you so much, and I'm so glad you came! With you by my side we will be able to defeat this terrible evil!"

The two looked at each other; Botri with his calm knowledge, and Viktur with his sparkly-eyed, joyous face...And at that moment Botri stabbed Viktur through the chest. The sword went into his torso and out his back. The two stood there; the wind softly whistling as this gruesome scene stood frozen for a few seconds...A single tear rolled down Viktur's face.

"But I thought...the good guys always win..." and with that he fell dead.

As Botri turned and walked away with his fancy clothes and six fine bracelets on his arm he laughed at the fool who thought good would win-out over evil in the end...

...Because no-one was willing...willing to sacrifice a penny, a loaf of bread, a minute of their time to help others. No one wants to give up their comfort or convenience to assist a poor soul. It seems death, darkness, and corruption will prevail, because no one is willing..._[i]No one is willing...[/i]_


End file.
